Miscommunication
by mindovermatter113
Summary: It's always better to talk things through.


**Hey guys. Thank you to all of those who have followed my stories-when I have time I will read yours and follow you guys! Normally I'm not a fan of angst, but I just got into an argument and I needed to get my anger out somewhere. I don't feel like I can say to enjoy this story, so here it is.**

It had been four years since the war of the Wizarding world. Three years since Harry and Draco had gotten together. Two since their first time together. One since Draco proposed to Harry. Today, was their third anniversary and it was not off to a good start.

Ever since they announced their engagement, Draco had distanced himself from Harry. At first, Harry had contributed in to the fuss the media was making, but now he wasn't sure. It had started with the brief to nonexistent phone calls at lunch breaks to excuses being made up to avoid going out with him at all. They hadn't had a date night in forever. Recently, Harry and Draco had gotten into an argument about Draco missing an important meeting with the wedding planner. Harry had later found out that Draco had been at a bar with friends.

Harry was desperately hoping that they would be able to smooth things over today. To apologize, he had gotten Draco a beautiful ring in Slytherin colors and had it engraved with the quote '_Love may not be easy, but it is always beautiful.' _So, when he woke up, he couldn't help but grin at the beautiful sight Draco sleeping soundly next to him.

Quietly, Harry got up to go make a surprise breakfast for Draco. He made sure to leave a note, just in case Draco woke up before he returned. Luckily, he returned before that, and woke Draco up with a short, sweet kiss.

Blearily, Draco blinked and sat up to the sight in front of him. Harry was sitting next with a look akin to that of a child's on Christmas, and there was an intricate breakfast layed out on a tray in front of him. Harry whispered something to him that his groggy mind couldn't quite process, and handed him a black velvet box.

Draco opened it, and smiled slightly at the beautiful ring Harry had gotten him, but he didn't know why. Finally his mind processed that Harry had continued talking," ...And then I thought we could go out for a nice lunch somewhere, and walk around Diagon Alley. If we have time, perhaps muggle London as well?"

Draco looked at him weirdly, remembering that they hadn't been on the best of terms lately, and told Harry, "I have work today." Harry went from grinning to looking heartbroken.

"Did you forget that today was our anniversary?" Draco's widened eyes were all the confirmation Harry needed, and his misery quickly turned to anger. "I shouldn't have expected anything I guess." With that, he apparated out of the room.

Draco sat their in shock at the fact that he forgot such an important day. He had been so overwhelmed lately that it slipped his mind. Ever since the announcement of their engagement, Harry had thrown himself into wedding plans and hadn't really included Draco. It had hurt Draco a lot, but eventually he realized that Harry didn't want him to be a part of it, so he stopped trying.

Draco sighed before getting up and getting dressed, breakfast forgotten. Before leaving the room, though, he slipped on the ring. As he looked at it, he felt tears prick his eyes. What had happened to them?

...

Harry returned later that night, and he was hammered. It was obvious that he had spent the day at a bar. Even in his drunken state, Harry completely ignored Draco and stalked towards the bedroom.

Draco spent that night on the couch crying. The next morning, Harry came out and glared at Draco before pacing to the kitchen.

By that afternoon, Draco was so anxious, and wished Harry would yell at him instead of the silent treatment. He steeled himself, and went to go talk to Harry.

"Harry, I really am sorry for forgetting." Harry looked up from his book and gave Draco an icy glare.

"Really, what are you sorry for forgetting about? Our anniversary, or the planning you missed, or maybe the fact that I am your fiancée?" Draco gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"Honestly, Draco? Now you won't own up to it? First you don't help me plan, then you ignore me for weeks, and now you forget our anniversary!"

Draco cut him off," Harry, I thought you were ignoring me. You never told me about the planning, and you never invited me along." The color drained from Harry's face before he crossed over to Draco.

He hugged him tightly before saying," God, Draco. I am so sorry. I never meant to exclude you." He chuckled.

"I guess we've both made a few mistakes then. How about we start fresh."

Harry grinned and nodded. "That's perfect because it means you get to help me pick out table centers tomorrow!" Draco groaned.

**So not really angsty, but it did help me. Anyways, R&R! :)**


End file.
